The Truth
by Coconut1214
Summary: They had lied to world for 3 years now and they were starting to believe it themselves until Jack receives a visitor that makes him face the truth. For Jacket Shippers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: They had lied to world for 3 years now and they were starting to believe it themselves until Jack receives a visitor that makes him face the truth.

A/N: Since we aren't getting much news on the Jacket front I decided to make one of the promos that we did get more about them.

**

* * *

****The Truth - Part 1:**

* * *

She stood at the door taking deep breaths trying to convince herself that this wasn't crazy, it was impossible that's what it was but she had to know which is why she took time off of work to fly to LA and was standing in front of this door. She opened the flap of her purse and looked at the paper with the apartment number it was the same as the last ten times she looked at it. She raised her fist and took one last deep breath and knocked.

Jack sat on the couch with his head back one hand on his thigh with a bottle of whisky in it and the other one hanging over the side, he downed the last of it and let the bottle drop to the floor with a soft thud he watched it roll to the end of the couch. He looked around at various maps, grids and Oceanic plane tickets that lay littered around his apartment, his cell phone lay shattered against the wall opposite him he leaned back and closed his eyes. Then he heard a loud thumping noise. He opened his eyes and looked around the room and realized it was coming from the door. He wasn't going to answer it so he but then he thought "_Kate_" so she jumped up which was a mistake as the room was now spinning. He slowly took some steps and tripped over the bottle and fell to the ground swearing loudly.

He heard a woman's voice ask if everything was alright in there and again he thought it was Kate and pulled himself up and opened the door quickly startling the woman standing on the opposite side.

It wasn't Kate, the woman had long blonde hair that fell in waves down her shoulders, she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

She looked at the man struggling to stand in the doorway; he looked nothing like the man she had seen on tv three years earlier as one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, she wasn't even sure if it was him. This man was wearing a wife beater that was ripped and stained his hair was a mess his beard unkempt and eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot and he smelled like he slept in a bar.

"Are you Dr. Jack Shephard?" She asked hesitantly

He looked at her and nodded his head.

"_Ok" _she thought to herself, maybe this was a mistake. She didn't think this man could help her with anything. But she stayed because she had to know, she wasn't able to sleep or doing anything since the day that man stood at her doorstep.

She took another deep breath "…A man named Jeremy Bentham came to see me" she began and saw the man's eyes focus a little. "My name is Rachel Carlson"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: They had lied to world for 3 years now and they were starting to believe it themselves until Jack receives a visitor that makes him face the truth.

A/N: Since we aren't getting much news on the Jacket front I decided to make one of the promos that we did get more about them.

**

* * *

****The Truth – Part 2**

* * *

Jack lifted his head at the sound of Jeremy Bentham's name. He shook his head trying to pay more attention to the woman.

"…he told me that…that you knew…my sister. "she paused to stop herself from crying "He told me that she's alive which is impossible because she died in plane crash six years ago, but he came to me and he told me and I couldn't stop thinking about it and I had to know, did you?" she asked out of breath. She looked at him and wasn't sure if he was following since he was now leaning on the door frame to support himself.

He just stared at her.

"Her name is Juliet Burke"

Rachel put her hands to her mouth and started crying the man's reaction was all she needed.

Jack's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name and the cloudy haze around his vision became clear. "Juliet" he said softly.

Now it was her turn to lean against the wall for support. Her little sister was alive. She looked up when she heard Dr. Shephard mumbling something. "What?" she did manage to ask.

"I said...d' you wanna come in?" He slurred

This time all she could do was nod to him. He leaned against the door to push it open further so she could enter. "Do you have coffee?" she asked him hoping that some caffeine would make him more lucid. He followed her into the kitchen and pointed to things she needed.

He knocked some papers off the couch and offered her a seat and sat down on a chair on the other side and drank his coffee. When he was finished he placed it on the table and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "I left her there, I…I promised and I…I left her there and the others…I left them there too" he said

"Others?" She asked "I though only eight of you survived?"

"We lied" He said with his face still in his hands "We lied"

"Lied, why?" She asked confused

"Because, because I listened to him and I never listened to him, he told it was only way to protect them. But he meant the island not them"

"Who?

"Jeremy Bentham whose real name is John Locke and he was one of the survivors"

He was one of the survivors? How did he get off the island?

"I don't know" Jack replied "But I've been trying to get back to save them" He said waving his arms around the room.

Rachel got up and looked around to see what the mess actually was. She was looking at the maps from all over the world some had red x's on them, other had circles with question marks inside them.

"I've been trying to find the island" Jack said standing next to her.

Rachel turned to look at Jack. "How well did you know Juliet?" Rachel asked curious because Jeremy or Locke or whoever he was said that Jack was the man she had to talk to do about Juliet.

"I should've known her better" Jack replied shaking his head sadly. "She never said she had a sister" Jack said looking towards the ground his mind was very clear now. "But I did know she's one of the bravest people I've ever met"

Rachel smiled and looked at him.

Jack looked at her then he looked away, Juliet had risked her life for him and the last thing he said to her was that he'd be back in hour. "Juliet had been living on the island for three years when I met her" He started.

Rachel looked at Jack in shock, she knew when she realized that Jack knew her that she alive but now this was the first time she was realizing that her sister had been living an island for six years. "I always knew that Juliet was a strong person she just never let herself believe it, but surviving on an island…"

Jack had kept the lie for so long that it was destroying him, he needed to tell the truth and sitting here with Juliet's sister he wanted to do it even more. "…She wasn't alone…" He began "She was living with other people, we called them the Others" he said with a laugh.

"What?"She asked confused.

"Juliet was their fertility doctor" He said continuing

Rachel opened her mouth but nothing came out she walked back over to couch and sat down. "Fertility doctor, she was their fertility doctor. They said their company was just outside Portland"

Now Jack was confused "What company?" he asked walking back to his own chair and sitting down.

"Mittelos Bioscience, the company that she went to work for"

"There was no Mittelos Bioscience" Jack told her "There was a group that was there years ago called Dharma but they were all killed."

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: They had lied to world for 3 years now and they were starting to believe it themselves until Jack receives a visitor that makes him face the truth.

A/N: Since we aren't getting much news on the Jacket front I decided to make one of the promos that we did get more about them.

**

* * *

****The Truth – Part 3**

* * *

She closed her eyes and thought back to the day Juliet left. "I don't understand then…how she got on the same island as you?"

"Do you know the names to the people that represented the Mittelos? Jack asked

She closed her eyes trying to think of their names. "One was Mr. Albert, I think" she said

If he was one of the Others Jack had never met him. "Anyone else?"

"Mittelos Bioscience contacted Juliet by phone and offered her a job they said it was trial for six months, if she didn't like she could leave with no questions asked. She told me that they knew everything about her, all of the breakthroughs she accomplished, which is why they were offering the job with unlimited funding to do whatever she wanted." She told him.

Jack sat up straighter and listened.

"Her ex Edmund he was a real piece of work and Juliet was afraid of him"

"Her ex…husband? Jack asked he couldn't imagine Juliet being afraid of anyone other than Ben; even then she was more afraid for his life than hers.

"Yes" Rachel replied she wasn't surprised she didn't talk about him. "He was power hungry and used her because her skills were making him famous, he was verbally abusive and flaunted his conquests right in front of her. She was finally brave enough to divorce him but she couldn't leave her job." She still got angry thinking about it. "Anyways, she told the reps from Mittelos that she couldn't leave her job unless Edmund died, she actually used hit by a bus" Rachel said.

"And what happened?" Jack asked

"What do you think happened? Rachel asked him

Jack looked at her "…he was hit by a bus" Jack said rubbing his hand over his face.

She nodded and continued "I told her take the job and I know I shouldn't been happy that Edmund died, but all I could think of was Juliet was finally free to live her life." She bit her lip "I told her take that job, and help people because that's what she was always doing, it was only six months and I wanted her try something on her own. Because she helped me more then I could ever repay for her."

Jack smiled at Rachel knowing how much that was true, she would help people even if meant risking her own life.

"I was told I had Cancer about ten years ago"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jack replied.

"Thank you, I've been in remission for almost seven years now"

Jack nodded his head "That's good"

"I wanted to have a baby more than anything else but the doctors told me to look for other options, because the chemo had destroyed everything. Juliet told me she'd find a way for me to have my baby"

Jack was very interested now.

"And she did" Rachel told him and pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed him pictures of her son. "That's Julian, I named him after her, and he's at home with my husband"

Jack was amazed as he looked at the pictures. Juliet had performed a medical breakthrough that would've made her famous. He now knew why Ben wanted her. She made something that was impossible, possible and that's why Ben thought she could solve the pregnancy problems on the island. "Where's home?" Jack asked.

"Miami, Juliet lived there too" Knowing that was the information he wanted.

Jack smiled.

And she remembered the name of the other man that offered Juliet a job. "Dr. Rom" She said out loud and at Jack's confused look "The other man that was with Mr. Albert"

"Ethan Rom?" Jack asked

"I think so…" Rachel thought about it "Yes, his name was Ethan" Rachel replied "Was he one of the Others?"

"Yes" Jack replied, the man that had kidnapped Claire his sister was also responsible for basically kidnapping Juliet. "I thought…I thought she was one of them, I didn't trust her. I thought she was one of them and they had killed and took so many of us…" he swallowed "They ambushed us and put sacks over our heads and brought us to their camp. A man named Ben wanted me to perform surgery on him; he had a tumor on his spine" he paused "I woke up in a locked glass room and Juliet was there and everyday she would bring me food and try to get me talk"

Rachel looked at him with a worried look on her face. Juliet sounded like she was his jailer.

Jack saw that he was causing her pain so he decided to skip ahead and tell her what Juliet had done for them for all of them. "But she wasn't…she wasn't really one of them. She risked her life and betrayed them to help us"

Rachel smiled at thought of her sister finding the bravery she always knew she had but at the same time worrying about her risking her life.

"They were going to kill her for something I did…I was about to kill Ben in order for him to let…my friends go" He paused "Kate and a man named Sawyer"

"Kate she was with you, one of the O6"

"Yes…Juliet followed them to make sure that they were let go" He took a deep breath not sure if he should tell Rachel that Juliet had killed a man to save them, he decided to leave that part out. "She watched… them…escape to safety, but she had gone against their orders by…doing so."

Rachel knew Jack was intentionally leaving parts out, she could tell by his pauses. "What made you trust Juliet?" she asked.

"When I found out that she was as much a prisoner as we were"

"Was it…because of what she did to let Kate and Sawyer go?" Rachel asked now knowing it had to been pretty bad for him to leave it out.

"Yes" Jack answered honestly; Ben promised her she could go home if she helped Kate and Sawyer escape, then she killed one of them to make sure they were safe knowing that she could be killed for doing that. If Alex hadn't told him…he couldn't even think of that. Betraying them was the biggest risk Juliet took and he knew she wanted to go home "_but what made her finally risk it all?"_ He thought to himself. He knew they had something on her to keep her following their orders, he shook his head because he understood _"Rachel and Julian"_ Ben used them to get Juliet to do the things he asked that's where her hatred of Ben really stemmed from. He wished Juliet had told him, but he understood why she kept it to herself, she dealt with Ben's mind games for three years and he only had dealt with them for 2 months.

Rachel watched Jack run his hand through his hair thinking in silence. She started to cry for her sister, something happened to her on that island was maybe still happening.

Jack hung his head he didn't want to see her cry "She took my appendix out" Jack said "On the beach"

Rachel wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm alive because of her"

Rachel took that in; she saw that this man cared about Juliet even though he said he didn't know her very well, but he did seemed to know a Juliet that she didn't even know. Juliet may not have told him about her life but her actions spoke louder than words. Juliet cared for him too.

Even though she knew that Juliet was alive now it still hurt thinking about that day "I got a call a few hours after I dropped Juliet off at the airport…they told me her plane had crashed in Columbia River. They told me it had split in half and when they pulled it out there was no bodies. I was told that they must have floated out and could be in the Pacific by now, so they weren't going to look. I tried to pursue it because I wanted to bury my sister. I was told that the government doesn't have time to search the whole ocean for three people. So they just gave me her luggage which was everything except her purse."

Jack sighed and shook his head, Ben had faked Juliet's death, and he never had any intention of letting her go home. Jack brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes and felt the tears start to well in them. Juliet was more of prisoner then he thought, she was being held against her will and he just left her there. "…She saved my life"

Rachel got up and put her arm on Jack's shoulder and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Juliet" He said out loud and hung his head.

"You couldn't have saved everyone" Rachel told him kneeling down in front of him and lifting his head up. "It's not your fault"

They had been talking for hours and Jack finally fell asleep so she found a blanked in a closet and covered him up with it and made up the couch for herself. She was afraid to leave him alone because she saw the empty bottles all over floor when she was looking at the maps with him.

In the morning she made some breakfast and handed him a cup of coffee and an aspirin. He took it and thanked her.

As he was walking her towards the door she stopped, sighed and turned around to ask "What else are you on; I know it's more than just alcohol?

Jack looked at her a little shocked "Uh" was all he could manage.

"I know it's a personal question but you're a doctor and I feel it's best to be straightforward in these types of situations" she replied

"What?" He asked the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet. "I'm…fine" he answered.

"I'm a counselor at Transitions it's a drug rehab facility in Miami" She told him

"What?" He said again.

"I'm going to leave you my card" She said handing to him "And if you want to stop by with your unlimited flights, I will be glad to help you"

He continued walking her towards the door and she placed her hand on his cheek. "You're in no shape to help anyone right now and you know it." She looked at him sadly and she looked so much like Juliet when she did that. "I want to help you find the island and find Juliet, but we can't until the real you is here"

He watched her go then shut the door. He leaned back against it and looked at the card.

The end.

A/N: I figured everyone's connected in way or another so why not connect Jack and Juliet.


End file.
